The Company We Keep
by Canilla
Summary: A short, sweet piece detailing a moment between Michaela and Sully that is almost – but not quite – ruined by the presence of Mr. Preston A. Lodge III.


**The Company We Keep**

**By Canilla**

"Good evening, Michaela."

Michaela stifled a sigh as she turned. "Good evening, Mr. Lodge."

"Might I say, you look stunning this evening," Preston flattered.

"Thank you," she replied automatically.

"Your husband seems to be…otherwise occupied," Preston observed, gesturing to the dance floor.

Michaela's eyes flitted to her husband's figure. Sully's dislike of dancing was somewhat infamous, but he came to these town dances because she enjoyed it, and he danced because she asked…although the fact that it allowed him to hold her close certainly didn't hurt. Right now, he was on the dance floor with the only other person who could have gotten him there – Colleen.

"May I have the honor?" Preston's question pulled her attention.

Michaela's upbringing forbade her from being rude, but she could think of no faster way to ruin Sully's evening – or her own – than by dancing with Preston. Thinking quickly, she said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lodge, but I'm afraid this dance is already spoken for."

"But…." Preston looked back and forth between her and Sully.

After a moment, Michaela finally succeeded in catching Matthew's eye across the dance floor. Seeing the expression on her face, Matthew said a brief word to the men he was talking to and made his way toward her.

Michaela murmured, "If you will excuse me, Mr. Lodge," as her oldest son came within earshot. Before he could speak, she said, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about that dance you promised me, Matthew."

Matthew barely hesitated. "Sorry for keepin' ya waitin', Dr. Mike." He gallantly offered his arm and led her onto the floor. Once they were out of Preston's earshot, he said, "Ya know I ain't much for dancin', Dr. Mike."

Michaela gave him a grateful smile. "I know. Thank you for playing along anyway – you just saved me from having to dance with Preston."

"Where's Sully?" Matthew asked with his crooked smile. "I woulda' thought he'd be more than happy t' rescue ya."

"He's dancing with your sister," she replied.

Matthew chuckled. "She must've been pretty persuasive."

"I might have helped," Michaela admitted.

"I bet ya did."

The two chatted idly as the music played, and Michaela was saddened when it ended. "It was nice to have a few minutes to talk," she told him.

Matthew studied her for a moment before responding with, "Mind if I invite myself over t' the homestead after church Sunday?"

Michaela smiled. "I'd mind if you didn't," she replied.

Sully and Colleen met them at the edge of the dance floor. "Did ya have a nice dance?" Sully's tone was innocent, but there was a look in his blue eyes that Michaela knew all too well.

Matthew must have recognized it, too, because he winked at his sister and offered Michaela's hand to Sully. "Wanna trade?"

"And who says that I would be willin' to accompany you, Matthew Cooper?" Colleen's voice was haughty, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well, if ya don't want the cup a' lemonade I was gonna buy ya…." Matthew teased.

"I suppose I could permit ya to escort me under those terms." Colleen took her brother's proffered arm, and the two slipped away into the crowd.

The band struck up another tune, and Sully asked softly, "Ya mind if we sit this one out?"

Michaela tucked her arm into his. "Not at all."

As he led her to the benches set up at the side of the floor, Sully asked, "Was Preston botherin' ya?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Ya looked uncomfortable talkin' t' him, an' Matthew likes dancin' even less than me," Sully replied. When she didn't respond, he pressed, "Well? Was he botherin' ya?"

Michaela gave him a reassuring smile. "No more than usual." Before he could say anything else, she changed the subject. "Why were you watching me, anyway? You were supposed to be dancing with Colleen."

"I _was_ dancin' with Colleen," he protested before leaning close. "Is it my fault if I can't take my eyes off the most beautiful woman at the dance?"

Michaela felt her face warm at the compliment.

"Ya tired yet?" Sully asked casually.

"Are you bored with the dance already?" Michaela teased.

"Maybe."

Continuing her teasing, she said, "I suppose if you're tired of keeping me company, there are plenty of gentlemen here to escort me."

Sully pulled her closer. "I ain't tired a' keepin' ya company. I just thought I might keep ya company somewhere else."

The timbre of his voice sent shivers down Michaela's spine. "Such as?" she managed.

Sully's lips brushed her ear. "Home…in our bed."

Predictably enough, Michaela felt her face flush deeply. "Sully!" she hissed.

He just chuckled. "I love makin' ya blush."

"I've noticed," she retorted wryly.

Sully pressed a kiss to her temple before sitting back to a more proper distance. Suddenly, he groaned. "Preston," he warned softly.

"Michaela," Preston said smoothly in greeting. He glanced at Sully and nodded brusquely. "Sully."

"Preston." Sully's voice was colder than the banker's.

Preston turned his attention back to Michaela. "Such a beautiful woman should not be sitting to the side. I'm sure your husband can spare you for a dance."

Sully started to retort, but Michaela cut him off. "I am sure he could, Mr. Lodge," she said sweetly, "but I happen to be quite comfortable where I am. I'm sure you understand."

"Of…of course." Preston said, suddenly flustered. "Perhaps later."

Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes. "I doubt it."

With a tip of his hat, Preston beat a hasty retreat.

Sully pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips. "Ya handled that well."

She smiled. "I was trying to avoid any violence this evening."

"He deserves violence," Sully said tersely.

Michaela touched his face. "Perhaps. But I would rather focus on our plans."

She suddenly had Sully's full attention. "And which plans are those?"

Michaela felt her blush returning, but she responded, "Have you forgotten already?"

Sully winked. "Does that mean you're ready t' go?"

"I believe I am."

Sully kissed her again. Michaela let it linger for a moment before pulling back. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, she whispered, "Later."

"I'll get the wagon, an' see if Brian an' Colleen are ready or if Matthew can bring 'em home," Sully responded quickly.

Seeing Preston watching, Michaela grabbed her husband's arm. "I'll come with you."

"Always like the company," Sully responded warmly. As they walked into the shadows beyond the dance floor, Sully's hand drifted to the small of her back, caressing the curve delightfully.

Michaela swallowed hard. It was going to be a long drive home.


End file.
